Spontaneous
by kyosohmas
Summary: Kurt is new to the force and he has a very annoying, yet interesting partner for his investigations. K&B are detectives. Loosely based on the manga Fake. Rated M for future chapters.


**AN: Very loosely based on the manga 'Fake'. Well, more influenced from it really. You could try it out before you read this you like (you totally should!), but you'll understand this either way. I don't know if this is a good idea or not, but basically Kurt and Blaine are detectives. Let me know what your thoughts are.  
><strong>

Kurt rubbed at his eyes with his fists as he woke up, suppressing a yawn and letting out a short groan due to not knowing what the day ahead of him would entail. Kurt was of course excited to be starting his new job as a detective on the force in Ohio, but it was nowhere near the original career path he had originally wanted to take and was naturally a little nervous. He had some experience in the field but mostly all of his volunteer work had been based around his singing or fashion interests; he was actually surprised he'd been offered the job at all. But there was something intriguing about it and when he was given the job Kurt couldn't wait to get started.

_Now_, however, Kurt was having second thoughts.

He let out yet another groan – which was due to a mix of annoyance, apprehension and simply lack of sleep – before rolling over and clambering out of his bed to get dressed. Kurt did so rather slowly, before walking into the kitchen of his apartment and setting some bread in the toaster. He waited for a bit before noticing a small envelope lying on the top of the microwave that he had obviously left there from yesterday. The force had sent him his 'starting pack' as Kurt liked to call it. He walked over to it, picking it up with his right hand, placing his left hand on the top of the kitchen top, leaning across it after he had opened it and read one of the documents while he waited for his toast to pop up.

It was addressed to him in block letters. He had read it so many times now that he actually knew which word was coming next when he read it in his head. It was pretty short, after all.

Detective Hummel,

You will start working on our force on the 15th. When you arrive at the department, you will need to come straight to my office so I can introduce you to your partner for the next few months and also so that I can get you started on your first investigation.

Regards,  
>Chief Richards<p>

Kurt let out a sigh as he finished reading it, placing it back in the envelope and chucking it on the side when the toast popped up on the other side of the kitchen. He was getting nervous about what the investigation was and even more so nervous about whom his partner would be. Nevertheless, Kurt took a few bites of his toast and grabbed his keys before exiting his flat and walking down to his car.

"What?" A small, bespectacled old aged woman looked up from her paperwork, where she was sitting at the desk at the front of the building. "Oh yes, of course, you're our new Detective! Hummel, isn't it? We're very excited! The Chief's office is down the hall, right there, this one, do you see it?" The woman behind the desk gestured towards one of the two halls that were in the building. Kurt nodded in response.

"Yes, well it's down there and the second door on the right, I believe. It has his name on the door, not hard to find at all!" She beamed up at Kurt from where she was sitting.

"Thank you." Kurt replied with a small smile himself before starting to travel down the hall. The woman seemed very enthusiastic, over enthusiastic in fact, and it seemed to unnerve him a little.

He shook the thoughts off as he approached the door with the letters CHIEF RICHARDS printed on, large and bold. He gave it a firm knock before waiting to be allowed entry. A second or maybe even a millisecond after he heard a loud bellow of 'come in' sounded from inside and Kurt turned the handle with a trembling hand.

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel. I-"

"Ah! Yes!" The Chief boomed with excitement, getting up from his chair and moving towards the door to give Kurt's hand a firm shake. The Chief shut the door behind Kurt and returned to his seat. "Very nice to meet you, Hummel. Brilliant!"

The Chief gestured with his hand to one of the seats in front of his desk, which Kurt sat in almost immediately after being told to. He looked around the office. There were drawers almost everywhere along the walls, apart from one of them which was a large window which had blinds covering it anyway. It was just as anyone would expect a Chief's office to look like and Kurt was relieved to know that he wasn't at least completely clueless.

"Okay then-" The Chief began, directing Kurt but as soon as he said it he was interrupted as the door behind them opened. Kurt turned around at the sound as a reflex, and saw a short, handsome man, stalking in. Kurt looked back towards the Chief immediately, not really catching a proper glimpse of him.

"Alright, Chief? Sorry, I'm late." The man said, looking a little embarrassed though plastered a cheeky grin that supposedly always worked with the Chief.

"No problem, Anderson. You're actually just in time. Take a seat next to Hummel here." The Chief replied before locating his eyes down to his paperwork. Anderson did as was ordered, slumping into the chair as if it was his own. Kurt tried to sneak a look of the man, but it was proving difficult as he was sat next to him. He managed eventually however, to look at him through the corner of his eye, hands on his lap as he waited for the Chief to finish shuffling the papers on his desk. Well, the man was simply gorgeous. Anyone would have been able to see that, Kurt thought. He had dark, uncontrollable curls, some of which rested over his right eye which he moved to brush away a few seconds later, causing Kurt to bite the tiniest bit of the inside of his lip. From what Kurt could make out, his eyes were hazel, a colour of which he could imagine himself getting lost in for hours. Kurt stopped his thoughts; he couldn't let a guy get in the way of his job. No, he thought, but for some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes away.

Anderson waited too, though he was obviously more relaxed than Kurt. He had a small smirk on his face and looked over to Kurt, who was, unfortunately for him at that moment, staring straight back at him. Kurt peeled his eyes away instantly, going a light shade of red. Anderson's smirk grew, keeping his eyes located on the other man for a few more moments until the Chief began to address them both.

"Well," The Chief finally started, looking up at the two men, elbows on the desk and his fingers twined with his chin resting on his chin. "First things first, you two are partners!" He announced, smiling slightly at both of them. Kurt's eyes widened and he could see Anderson's smirk growing _even further_.

"I hope that's alright." The Chief continued, but really gave no chance for either of them to answer as he looked down at his paper work as to check something. "I told you about the investigation, I hope you remember, Anderson?" He said, looking up at the man. Anderson shrugged, nodding but Kurt gave no response having no knowledge on it at all. The Chief saw this and gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh, Anderson will explain everything Hummel, no need to worry." To which Kurt felt slightly more confident so replied with a short nod. The Chief shot Anderson a look as to tell him to help reassure the new detective.

"Course, I will." Anderson laughed. "Man, you look so _scared._ Loosen up a little." He nudged Kurt with his elbow. The Chief grinned happily but Kurt tried hard not to flinch, his expression not changing.

"Now if you'll excuse me." The Chief intervened, picking up some papers and opening the door with his other hand. "I have some business to attend to. You know how to contact me." Before he left he turned to Kurt once more. "We're very pleased to have you join our team." He said, smiling once again.

Kurt was confused by the lack of information he was given and the lack of introductions he had been given by the Chief. Anderson turned to look at Kurt as soon as the Chief had left.

He stood up and faced Kurt by leaning against the desk, Kurt still sitting in his seat.

"My name is Blaine." He said.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled back. "Kurt."

Blaine gave a look of someone who was impressed, nodding slightly, before shooting him a grin and turning around, walking to some drawers behind the Chief's desk. He began attempting to open the top one.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock at the sudden actions Blaine was taking. "What are you doing?" Kurt hissed, still glued to the chair, looking around back at the door to see if the Chief would come back in.

Blaine stopped for a moment and looked back at Kurt, shaking his head and laughing. "I told you before, man, you need to relax. It's fine." He said, before continuing. He had apparently managed to unpick the lock and before Kurt knew it, Blaine was already shuffling through the files.

Kurt panicked. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me about the investigation?" He said with a frustrated tone, trying to distract Blaine.

"No need." Blaine replied, pulling out a file that was towards the back of the drawer before shutting it and placing it on the desk, sitting down in the Chief's chair. Kurt rolled his eyes. Who does this guy think he is, Kurt thought.

"Since you're new, it's just a lame practice sort of investigation. They already have everything they need to know in here." He shrugged, pushing the file across the desk for Kurt to look at.

Kurt eyed both Blaine and the file suspiciously before picking up and opening it warily. "Why?" He asked, flipping through it. "And if they already have it, then why are you here?"

Blaine laughed. "Because I'm useless. I've actually not been working here long, either. They won't be putting us on the good investigations for a while." He continued to smile at him for a moment, before moving forward and leaning over the desk.

Kurt ignored Blaine's action, refusing to look up from the file.

"I still think we should at least do some work, though." Kurt said. "I mean, there's an address here so that must mean something. They want us to find out how they broke into the house, is that correct?"

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't look at what they wanted us to do; I only looked at the last paragraph." He grinned at seeing how annoyed Kurt was getting.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're going." He said, standing up from the chair to put the file back in its drawer.

"Aw, what? I wanted to get to know my new partner a little better." Blaine said, pretending to pout and folding his arms over his chest.

"Listen, here, Anderson!" Kurt snapped, turning around from where he had just shut the drawer. "This is my first day at a job that I actually want to keep and I'm not going to let some short, annoying miscreant like yourself ruin that, okay?"

Blaine threw his hands back. "Alright, alright! I'll go!" He said, the smirk reappearing on his face. He stood up to follow Kurt out of the office. "I like you. You seem easy to annoy." Blaine sneered.

Kurt turned to shoot him a glare, which caused Blaine to jump back a little but also to laugh uncontrollably, clutching his side as he stopped in the middle of the office.

"I can tell you're going to annoy me. Do me a favour and keep quiet. You do _not _want to annoy Kurt Hummel." Kurt warned him, before turning back around and heading out of the building, Blaine following closely behind, trying hard not to burst into a fit of laughter again.


End file.
